She Knows It
by JBPones
Summary: Oneshot Shane believes that Tess knows how she makes him feel, and she uses it to her advantage. Shess!


AN: A requested Shess! If you want to request something just review one of my stories or PM me. I'll take on any pairing and any idea cause I'm a funky chicken like that XD

--

**She Knows It**

Shane's POV

"Hi, Shane." Tess Tyler greeted me after I ended my class of hip hop dance. I didn't know why I had to teach this. I'm Shane Gray, not a backstreet boy.

"Hey." I replied while tossing the demonstration mic to the side. I looked over at the blond I was talking to. Her hair was so shiny. I had the urge to touch it and see if it felt as smooth and soft as it looked.

"I hear you're pretty good." She smirked while taking a step closer to me.

I've never been nervous in my entire life, but there, right there at Camp Rock, I suddenly became nervous. My palms grew sweaty. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. My mind went blank.

"Yeah, so I've been told." I replied with a smile, I couldn't let her see how she effected me.

Tess was actually intimidating me. That's never happened before. And as strange as it sounds, I liked it.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to talk." She looked over her shoulder at the girls that always followed her around. Mitchie Torres was one of them. "In private."

They took the hint and quickly scurried off and out the door. Now, we were alone in the room. I became very aware of every movement that we made.

I'd never experienced these feelings before. Usually, I was the crushie, not the crusher.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked while leaning against the table behind me. I tried to pull off my natural charm, but it didn't sound as charming today.

"Oh, you know...whatever. We could talk about the weather, the camp fire jam tomorrow, how single we both are." She smiled at me.

She knew what she did to me. She had to. The way she looked at me said it all. She knew she had the upper hand. She knew she was more powerful then I was when it came to things like this. She _knows_ it.

"Who said I was single?" I asked, making sure she knew that I was joking by adding in a laugh.

"My secret sources." She winked at me. I felt a lump form in my throat.

I quickly cleared my throat and tried to talk as calmly as I could.

"So you're asking people about me?" I smirked while crossing my arms.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to know all about Shane Gray." She had this small twinkle in her eyes. For a moment, I lost my train of thought.

"Sounds like you find me interesting." I replied with a knowing smile.

"I could say the same thing." She replied while taking another step closer to me. My heart almost stopped. I could barely stand up with her being so close to me, I couldn't handle it. Atleast, not for too much longer.

"You know, you could make this a lot easier on yourself if you'd just ask me out and get it over with." She laughed. I think she meant for it to be joke, but I took her seriously.

I stood up as tall as I could and reached out and gently took her hand in mine. She stopped laughing and stared into my eyes. I placed my free hand on her cheek and slowly moved closer in. I stopped just as our lips brushed up against each other. It felt like lightning was running down my spine.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could come up with. It was low, and had a hint of humor in it. It made her shiver, I could feel it.

"Yes." She whispered back while softly pushing her lips against mine and closing her eyes. I followed her actions, but pulled away quickly. She stared into my eyes, mixed emotions showed up in blue ones.

"See you tonight." I said at a normal volume. I let go of her hand and walked towards the door. I could feel her eyes watching me and as I reached the door and looked over my shoulder she was smiling while touching her lips with her finger tips. She was staring off into the distance, a dazed look in eyes.

I smiled and walked out the door.

--

AN: I actually enjoyed writing this one. It's a lot easier then writing Maitlyn because you have to try and include the mixed feelings that the two girls have for each other. But when you do something with a couple like Shess, it's a lot of fun, and much, MUCH easier to write...who am I explaining this to again? XD Review some more ideas!


End file.
